EL UNO PARA EL OTRO
by 39medalla
Summary: Es el dia mas importante en la vida de Alice y Cheshire. El titulo es el nombre de una cancion del grupo tercer cielo y ahy un poco de la letra de la cancion en el fic, la cancion ni los personajes son mios.


EL UNO PARA EL OTRO.

Este era el día más importante de ellos, era el día en que sus caminos se juntarían, era el día de su boda. En dos habitaciones muy separadas, la una de la otra, dos jóvenes se preparaban para celebrar ese momento tan especial.

Cheshire caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo arreglándose el cuello, ¿Cómo me veo? Les pregunto Cheshire; al Carpintero, la Oruga, al Sombrerero, y al Conejo blanco, te ves muy bien, le dijo el carpintero, recuerda para una buena impresión, una voz clara y firme será tu mejor arma, le dijo la oruga, el sombrerero, en cambio coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Cheshire y le dijo: recuerda solamente, la razón por la que todos nos reunimos aquí, rompiendo una de nuestras leyes más antiguas, por la felicidad de Alice y la tuya, así que simplemente ten confianza en ti mismo y en que todo va a salir bien.

Cheshire entro por una gran puerta de madera asía el altar de la iglesia del mundo real, del cual apenas sabía, lo que Alice le avía contado, oyendo los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor, personas que conocían muy bien a Alice, sus médicos, su nana, los niños del orfanato, incluso varios de los que fueron adoptados y sus padres adoptivos, y por alguna razón ala anciana que supuestamente la cuido, después de la muerte de sus padres. La música estaba a punto de terminar y comenzar la que significaba la entrada de Alice.

¿Cómo me veo?, le pregunto Alice, a la Reina Roja y a la Duquesa. Modelando para ellas un hermoso vestido azul claro, con un enorme velo que se alargaba hasta el suelo, y varios listones que la asían ver radiante.

Te ves muy bien, pequeña Liddell, es la doceava vez que nos lo preguntas, le respondió con mucha calma la Reina Roja, que llevaba otro vestido azul diferente a ella, ten toma esto, te ayudara con los nervios, le dijo la Duquesa, entregándole una pequeña taza de té, gracias le respondió Alice al amable gesto de la Duquesa, te están matando los nervios o no ¿pequeña?, Alice en respuesta soltó una pequeña risita que hasta oyó, el sonido de los instrumentos cambiar, era la señal para que entrara, rápidamente acompañada de la Reina Roja, en la entrada de la puerta el sombrerero la miro y le sonrió, al lado de él se encontraba el conejo blanco, Alice lo miro y le pregunto: ¿llegue tarde?, el en cambio le sonrió, y le dijo: no llegas justo a tiempo, se arreglaron rápidamente para entrar, Alice sonrió al ver a su gato Cheshire, transformado en aquel joven extranjero, que por casualidad conoció, en su librería, que su padrino de boda, era el Carpintero, y en este mundo era un gran arquitecto, y hermano mayor de Cheshire, el Sombrerero, que tenia la apariencia de una persona muy vieja y cansada, pero que tenía la fuerza de 100 hombres, fue quien la llevo firmemente sujetada del brazo, y la entrego, siendo acompañada por la Reina Roja, quien la gente juraría decir ser la reencarnación de su hermana fallecida, en las bancas se vieron a muchas personas que parecían muy importantes, que asistieron a este evento, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con muy buen gusto para la ropa, y grandes labios pintados de un rojo muy fuerte, quien era la Duquesa, un hombre de unos treinta años que no dejaba de ver su reloj de bolsillo de oro, quien era el Conejo blanco, un hombre que parecía tener problemas de sobre peso, y conocido por su problema con el tabaco, se encontraron reunidos, con muchas personas más.

Cuando Alice, y Cheshire se encontraron frente a frente una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de ambos, y el padre comenzó a recitar las palabras:

Queridos hermanos y hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos hoy, para unir a Alice Liddell y a Cheshire, en sagrado matrimonio, si hay alguna razón por la cual ellos no deban unirse ahora, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. El silencio se hiso presente, así que el padre continúo: estamos hoy reunidos aquí en esta hermosa y gloriosa mañana, no solamente para unirlos en matrimonio, sino también para unir sus vidas, en una sola, para estar juntos sin importar los obstáculos y las adversidades, porque su amor no es solamente físico, también es emocional, que sobre pasa sus culturas, religiones y características físicas, su unión es tan fuerte que no temen enfrentar el mundo y demostrar que siempre estarán juntos, por eso nos encontramos reunidos hoy aquí, ahora el novio recitara los votos de compromiso, así que hermanos y hermanas les pido silencio, por favor y gracias.

Cheshire junto sus manos con las de ella y la miro fijamente halos ojos, dio un ligero suspiro y le dijo a Alice:

Nuestro amor es lo más bello que puede haber en este mundo, nosotros somos el uno para el otro, es lo que tú y yo somos, tu eres mi estrella, mi lucero y yo el cielo, tu eres el aire, yo el mar, cuando me ases respirar, y a tu lado me siento especial.

Alice le dio una ligera sonrisa, y sintió como de sus ojos salían dos pequeñas lagrimas, que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Cheshire simplemente le sonrió, y poco después se dio cuenta de que él estaba llorando. Pero aun con lágrimas continuaba hablando:

Te agradezco haberme dicho que si, aquel día en el que te pedí que volaras junto a mí, compartiendo la vida y nuestros sueños, nuestros sentimientos, nuestro amor tan bello, y quiero que cada día de la vida, que ahora compartiremos, quiero que sepas que nuestro amor es lo más bello que puede haber en este mundo, que somos el uno para el otro, y sobre todas las cosas, que yo te amo.

Y después de un momento, el padre que avía quedado un poco impactado del amor, que sentía Cheshire asía Alice, se le olvido continuar, hasta que irrumpió el silencio que se avía formado:

Cheshire, a sectas a Alice Liddell, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, para bien o para mal, recordando siempre aquello que los unió, recordándolo, por hoy, mañana, y para siempre;

Cheshire sin vacilación, ni timidez le respondió con un fuerte y rotundo, ASEPTO.

Alice, a sectas a Cheshire y la promesa de lo que te aprometido, recordándolo, por hoy, mañana, y para siempre;

Alice sin temor, ni preocupación le respondió con un fuerte y rotundo, ASEPTO.

Los declaro, marido y mujer, y les doy mi bendición para que siempre estén juntos, ahora puede besar a la novia.

Y con un profundo beso, animo a la multitud que comenzó a gritar y aplaudir, los dos se miraron halos ojos, y supieron que ahora que estaban juntos, nada, ni nadie, podría con ellos.


End file.
